battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshio Akamatsu (Chapter)
Mayumi is already dead and the game has just started, what drove Mayumi's killer to do such a thing? Plot Shuya Nanahara looks up to the roof to find that the person who just fired an arrow at him and also murdered Mayumi Tendo was Yoshio Akamatsu. Shuya quickly grabs his bag to use as defense while he tries to reason with the scared boy and tells him that they do not have to play as long as they stick together. Yoshio tells him that because of all the bullying he recieved back at school, everyone would come after him and that's why he had to kill first. Shuya tries again to convice Yoshio to join him and it appears to work as Yoshio wants him to promise that no one will kill him and although Shuya does promise him this, Yoshio is still unsure. Shuys senses this and drops his bag showing that he is no harm and due to Shuya's actions, Yoshio remembers an incident back at school. Yoshio was playing on his handheld video game which was annoying Ryuhei Sasagawa who kicks him. Shuya, who it is nearby, sees this and walks over but he doesn't want to fight Ryuhei, instead he asks Yoshio for some game advice which gets half of the class to come over as they watch Yoshio do a task on the game which he succeeds which Shuya praises him. Yoshio remembers how nice and trusting Shuya is and almost goes along with him, until he sees Mayumi and panics as he realizes that he has already played and no one will trust him now. Shuya tries to reason with him once more but it is too late as Noriko Nakagawa walks out of the school. Yoshio aims at Noriko to which Shuya dashes for the arrow and hurls it at Yoshio, hitting him in the arm and he falls to the ground. Shuya quickly asks Noriko about her wounded leg and if she can run. She tells him that she can and the two run as fast as they can from the scene. Shuya thinks on how he has to protect Noriko, and then realizes how insane the program is as he is protecting her from people like Yoshio. He starts to wonder if his other friends will fall to the program and hopes that they are still his friends the next time they meet. Appearances * Shuya Nanahara * Yoshio Akamatsu * Noriko Nakagawa * Mayumi Tendo (Corpse) * Shinji Mimura (Flashback) * Hiroki Sugimura (Flashback) * Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Flashback) * Yutaka Seto (Flashback) * Yukie Utsumi (Flashback) * Yuko Sakaki (Flashback) * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (Flashback) * Chisato Matsui (Flashback) * Yuka Nakagawa (Flashback) * Haruka Tanizawa (Flashback) * Satomi Noda (Flashback) * Ryuhei Sasagawa (Flashback) * Mitsuru Numai (Flashback) * Hiroshi Kuronaga (Flashback) * Hirono Shimizu (Flashback) * Yoshimi Yahagi (Flashback) * Kazushi Niida (Flashback) Notes and Trivia * First appearance of Noriko during the game. Category:Manga Chapters